


Found you

by TheHypophreniaOfEigengrau



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHypophreniaOfEigengrau/pseuds/TheHypophreniaOfEigengrau
Summary: {Modern day Lams}Do you believe in reincarnation? It's a conversial statement but whether you do believe or you don't, This is all about reincarnation. I am a reincarnation, but I'm not just someone I am the one and only, Alexander Hamilton. I've even met many other metempsychois's. Many being my friends and even enemies, except one. I have yet to find John..My John. Until I was invited to celebrate the new years at some party..{D̶i̶s̶c̶l̶a̶i̶m̶e̶r̶:̶ ̶I̶ ̶d̶o̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶ ̶o̶w̶n̶ ̶H̶a̶m̶i̶l̶t̶o̶n̶ ̶o̶b̶v̶i̶o̶u̶s̶l̶y̶.̶ ̶I̶f̶ ̶s̶o,̶ ̶H̶a̶m̶i̶l̶t̶o̶n̶ ̶w̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶b̶e̶e̶n̶ ̶h̶e̶l̶l̶a̶ ̶g̶a̶y̶}





	Found you

**_Alexander's_** ** _P.O.V_**  
_Do you believe in reincarnation? It's a conversial statement but whether you do believe or you don't, This is all about reincarnation._

I typed roughly on my computer, trying to finish my essay as fast as I could. If I did, I would be able to write another story on my blog. After rereading it,  I stopped and tried thinking of a better way of starting this. 'C'mon...I was Alexander freaking Hamilton, yet I can't think of any better wording than this.' I thought.

After a while I sighed, running my hand through my long hair. It was clear that I was perplex, even to my roommate. The one and only Aaron Burr. Thankfully, He was much calmer in this time period, unlike he was many years before.

"Alex." Aaron called out, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?"I looked up at the taller male that hovered above me.

"There's a new years party at Thomas's place tonight and I want you to come." Aaron exclaimed, with a small smile.

I shook my head, declining. "I don't know if that's a good idea. I'm not a 'party man' like you."

With a chuckle, Aaron patted my shoulder. "As true as that is, Alex I refuse to let you spend another new years locked up in this room."

"Fine I'll go...just don't expect me converse among anyone there." I exclaimed, before going back to writing.

**_~~Six hours later~~_ **

"Alex!" Aaron yelled as he pushed open the door, "Stop writing that god awful essay. You'll have time for it later. Now get your ass dressed!"

I jumped, being caught off gaurd from his sudden burst. As I turned my attention to him, I took notice of his attire. He wore a plain, white V-cut shirt matched perfectly with black jeans and a black blazer. He looked decent, in my opinion. It wasn't unusual for him to dress up, but not like this. That's when I realized something for important, and smirked.

"So what's her name?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Excuse me?" Aaron flustered slightly.

"You're attire is saying you are attempting to impress someone." I watched as he looked away sheepishly. I contained my laughter, while thinking to myself that, 'the Aaron I knew would never act like this. Though this is a different century.'

"Her name is Theodosia." He said, smiling.

'Ah, almost forgot about her.' I thought then asked, "is she the real reason you want me to attend this party?"

Aaron shook his head, "Yes and No. I might need your help 'wooing' her and you need the social interaction."

"Ew." I mumbled at the social part. In my past life, I was praised for speaking out and doing what was right. Now I was just this ball of pure anxiety with incredible writing and debating skills, despite my fear of public speaking. Occasionally in class, I'll debate on certain subjects though, but they have to catch my attention. Anyways, Aaron chuckled before leaving to let me dress out of my day attire into something 'more appropriate' for the event.

So I threw on a pair of tight fitting jeans along with a 'Death cab for a cutie' T-shirt, which was hidden under my favorite baggy gray hoodie. I fixed my hair to the best of my ability, before exiting the room to meet Aaron.

"Must you always dress like that?" He asked, looking me up and down.

I nodded, knowing that he was going to say something. Everyday since we've met he's constantly telling me to not dress like a college student that runs a tumblr blog, but....I can't hide what I am.

He chuckled, "how do you ever expect to find someone if you act and dress like you hate everyone?"

I raised a brow. "I don't want anyone, I'm happy being by my loneself."

Aaron glanced at me. "Not even the Laurens boy you talk about in your sleep."

I froze as I felt the blood rush to my face. I knew I had a slight obsession, trying to find my old friend but I didn't think it was that bad. 'Thank god there wasn't anyone at school with that name.' I thought then spoke up, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Uh huh..Sure~"

After that we walked silently to Thomas's house, which wasn't far from the school with relieved me. I hated walking far distances. Although I wasn't exactly pleased to be seeing that smugged bastard. He's more of a abrasive, arrogant dick than he was in his past life. We argued a lot, especially in class. We've even gotten into physical altercation multiple times, though he's calmed down lately.

Finally, we arrived at the house, I noticed multiple cars outside meaning there were a plentiful of people here. I groaned, catching Aaron's attention.

"Calm down. It's only a few people I promise." He reassured, "also remember to smile."

Once we were at the door, Aaron knocked and I played with the strings of my hoodie.

That's when the door opened by the poofy haired bastard. "Hello Aaron...and Alexander." He greeted.

"Hello Thomas." Aaron responded back, while I stopped myself from saying anything.

Thomas held the door open and gestured for us to come in. "Everyone is in the living room."

Aaron was the first to walk in as I followed silently. When we entered the room I saw many fimilar faces, such as Hercules, Gilbert{Lafayette}, Eliza, Maria, Angelica, Peggy, Theodosia, James, and even our teacher George along with his wife Martha. Though there was one person I didn't recognize. He sat between Hercules and Eliza, speaking softly.

"Aaron's here." Hercules exclaimed, looking up. When his eyes landed on me, he gasped. "Holy shit. Alex actually stopped writing for once. I thought we were going to have to do an intervention soon." He joked.

"Don't pick on Alex, just because he actually puts effort into his school work." Angelina said.

"mon amour does put effort in his work." Gilbert exclaimed, defending his boyfriend.

"Everyone just calm down... Hercules has a point, Alex does have a issue. He writes as if tomorrow will never come." Thomas teased, while I stood there crossing my arms.

"I should have just stayed home." I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

Aaron laughed patting my back, "sorry. I guess you're stuck spending new years with us."

"Anyways...Let us all get acquainted and enjoy the last hour of the year." Thomas said turning on music, hoping that everyone would stop being uptight and relax.

Aaron sat over and began speaking to Theodosia, starting with some cheesy pick up line. I rolled my eyes and glanced around. That's when I felt the strong hand of Hercules fall onto my shoulder.

"Haven't seen you in two weeks..I almost thought you were dead." He started taking a sip of, what was clearly a bottle of beer.

I shoved my hands in my pockets, trying to hide my discomfort about being near alcohol. I wasn't an alcoholic; I've just seen the effects of it in both lives. "Sorry to disappoint you then." I exclaimed, unsure of how to take his comment.

Suddenly, Gilbert walked over towards us with the unknown boy.

"How did you disappoint him, Alexandre?" He asked, glancing at me.

"He thought I was dead apparently." I exclaimed, with a small smile.

Gilbert glanced at Hercules, slapping him lightly. "Mon Amour! Stop teasing him." That's when he turned his attention to me. "Ignore him, mon lion~ I'm so happy and acknowledge that you're alive." He said grabbing my cheeks.

"Thanks?" I said, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

I heard a soft chuckle, and looked over at the source. The boy from earlier looked at me, sheepishly and I began observing him closely. His hair was kept in a ponytail, keeping it out from his beautifully structured face. He wore a blue shirt with a turtle on it and a pair of white jeans. Though his most remarkable trait was his smile. It was absolutely gorgeous. I felt my face heat up and looked away quickly.

"Mon Lion, this is my new roomate." He introduced me to the boy.

I stuck out my hand hesitantly, hoping he would shake it and I wouldn't look like an idiot. "H-Hi, I'm Alexander."

He took it with a smile, "It's to meet you, Alexander. I'm John."

That's when it hit me; It was him. Or was it? It's been forever since I've seen him. It could just be another guy named John.

"John come here." James called for him, clearly wasted.

I watched John leave and that's when I was approached by Maria and Eliza. When I first saw Eliza I thought I was screwed, but it seems not.

"Hey Alex, I have to thank you." Eliza exclaimed, "if you didn't help me revise my letter..I don't think I would have ever won Maria."

I smiled, "don't worry about it. I'm happy for you two."

I watched as Maria smiled at Eliza before kissing her cheek. "You would have been able to catch me, I'm sure of it."

Suddenly, There was a loud yell from the room. "Everyone come around~ I convinced John to sing for us!" James exclaimed, happily.

Everyone stopped what they were doing for the most part, and gathered around the clearly drunken James and the flustered John, whom sat uncomfortably at Thomas's piano.

John played a couple of notes before signing softly.

 **_{A/n:This is kinda a clash between The story of tonight and Laurens interlude. Also_ ** **_I_ ** **_changed_ ** **_the four of us into all of us because of circumstances that there's more than four of them...anyways, sorry for the intrusion and please continue}_ **

_I may not live to see our glory,_  
_But I will gladly join the fight_  
_And when our children tell our story_  
_They'll tell the story of tonight~_

_Tomorrow there'll be more of us_

_Raise a glass to freedom_  
_Something they can never take away_  
_No matter what they tell you_  
_Raise a glass to all of us_  
_Tomorrow there’ll be more of us_  
_Telling the story of tonight~_

Everyone clapped as I stood there, thinking to myself. I remember singing that with Laf, Herc, and Laurens when we ended up piss drunk back in the 18th century.

"What song is that?" Hercules asked.

"Well it's not really one..it came to me in a dream." John responded, running the back of his neck.

My entire body froze and I stood there, in disbelief. Without a doubt, I could tell this was Laurens.

As everyone clapped and asked John questions, I backed away out of the room. I didn't know what to do or what to say, but there was no way I could stay there. It felt like I was being suffocated by the air that surrounded us. 'Aaron could kill me later, but atleast I didn't have to face John. After his death, It hit me hard. I loved him, but failed to realize it and if I did, I ignored it. Would he even believe me if I told him that he happened to be the reincarnation of a man from the 17th century? Or that I am the infamous Alexander Hamilton? He'd probably call me insane...Though he wouldn't be wrong.'

"Son, you okay?" George asked walking up to me, scaring me in the process.

I nodded rapidly, feeling my stomach twist and turn.

He raised a brow, "you don't have to lie to me. Now tell me what's going on?"

George was a sophisticated and understanding person. He was the first person to reach out to me about my past life. I even lived with him and Martha as I finished high school.  He was pretty much the only father figure I ever had, so when I found out he was teaching at King's college I immediately accepted the scholarship they had generously offered me. Though I trusted him, I believed that if I told him he'd think I was just being silly.

"I'm just overwhelmed, that's all." I said, which was completely true but wasn't a lie either.

"Oh. Well, gather yourself and join us, because It'd be ashamed if you left us. I was also hoping to talk to you later about the paper I assigned to you. " He exclaimed before dismissing himself, so that he could go to Martha's side.

I bit my lip while I contemplated silently to myself.

"Er...Alexander, Right?" I heard John's voice, which broke me from my train of thought.

"Ah, yes?" I looked at him.

He walked towards me with his hands shoved deeply in his pockets, " I couldn't but help notice how you looked as you left. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have bad social anxiety." I mumbled.

John chuckled, "Who'd know that you, out of everyone would be the one to end up with social issues?"

I furrowed my brows in confusion, "What?"

He smiled, "Don't do that Alexander. You know what I'm talking about."

"I think you have me confused with someone else.."

John got closer to me. "I don't think so...but I could be wrong, Hamilton."

 **He knew.** I could feel my heart beat increase as he smiled at me. "When Lafayette reached out to me, I thought he was crazy but I started believing when he told me about the boy I saw in my dreams. I just don't believe it..I still can't believe were all here again."

"Yeah..It's almost like we were given a second chance." I murmured.

That's when I noticed John playing with the plentiful of braclets on his arm, clearly nervous.

"You're tense. How come?" I asked.

He shrugged, "don't know honestly. I guess it's still weird for me to be around you, since-"

"I got you killed." I finished for him.

He quickly looked at me, not satisfied with my answer. "You didn't get me killed. Word got to us too late."

"I should have sent it out immediately though, instead of drinking the night away." I argued, "it's my fault."

"Well it doesn't matter because that was forever ago in another lifetime, you shouldn't be so focused on it." He said, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Why not?" I asked, "I got the man, I so desperately loved killed!"

That's when it got silent and I realized what I said, my face mantled itself with reddness and I mentally cursed myself.

As I was about to run off, and let my emotions go free John grabbed me gently. His lips seemed to make their way onto my own as he pulled me closer. While we seemed to be trapped in our own world, I heard the cheering from the others in the living room and realized it was midnight already.

"I love you too." John said, pulling away, "and I'm so glad I found you again."

_**{A/n:Written during New Years/Christmas time, which explains the theme.}** _


End file.
